


Hard Liquor and Other Vices

by pillar_of_salt, princessitsy



Series: Giving In [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: Nadine has a hard day at the office. Elizabeth and Henry have some ideas about how to relieve her stress.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Giving In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056221
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Hard Liquor and Other Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags before proceeding! We hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Note that there are now two evolving threesome universes, the Two's Company one (which our other collaboration exists in) and the Giving In universe (this one). We are indeed untethered individuals who very much enjoy finding new ways for these three to have fun together.

Elizabeth looks up when Nadine walks into her office. The work day has lasted about three hours too long, and she knows that Nadine has had a particularly trying time of it. She’d been in and out of her office all day, pinballing from meeting to meeting. Elizabeth had seen her in passing throughout the day but hadn't had a single second to touch base with her since the morning staff meeting, which was—Elizabeth glances at her watch—nearly twelve hours ago now. Nadine had looked strained then, and still looks it now.

“Everything go okay at the luncheon?” Elizabeth asks her.

Nadine lowers herself into the chair in front of her desk with an uncharacteristic lack of grace. “Yes ma’am,” she says, setting an armful of binders in the seat next to her. Elizabeth can hear how hard she’s working to keep the irritation out of her voice.

“And with the ambassador?”

“Also fine.”

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. “Blake told me you had a field day with him.”

“He is a difficult man even on his best day. And today was… not his best day.” Nadine grimaces openly. “And his aides are just as difficult.”

“Ah, well. If anyone could have managed them, it was you,” Elizabeth offers, not without sympathy. The last time Elizabeth had had to meet with the German ambassador, she’d very nearly strangled him herself.

Nadine tips her head in acknowledgement. “Just glad that’s over with.” She hands over tomorrow’s itinerary—it’s the last thing they have to review before they can both go home for the night. “Shall we?”

Elizabeth takes it, flipping it open dutifully. But as Nadine talks, Elizabeth can’t help but watch her the whole time.

It’s been nearly a month since their last encounter, and it’s starting to drive Elizabeth crazy. They haven’t had even _one_ free evening since, and it’s making her antsy. It’s making her _needy_.

Nadine looks up. She seems startled to find that Elizabeth is staring at _her_ and not at the schedule. She trails off mid-sentence. “Ah… is everything alright, ma’am?”

Elizabeth snaps herself out of it. “Yes, of course. I’m listening. Keep going.”

“Um… and then at eighteen-hundred hours, you’re scheduled for a SVTC call with—” Nadine continues on, and Elizabeth does her best to pay attention.

When they finally reach the end, Elizabeth snaps the binder closed and smiles. “Great,” she says. She watches as Nadine gathers her things. “Hey, Nadine?”

Nadine looks up briefly. “Yes, ma’am?”

“Do you have plans for this evening?”

“Hard liquor,” Nadine deadpans. The corner of her lip quirks up in a half-smile.

“I have hard liquor,” Elizabeth offers, and it gives Nadine pause. Elizabeth continues, “The kids are all out of the house tonight, and I have hard liquor. And so if you have no prior engagements, then Henry and I would very much like it if you’d join us.”

Nadine regards her carefully. “At your home,” she says.

Elizabeth knows that Nadine needs her to be very clear about what she’s proposing here, so she makes direct eye contact and drops her voice into a lower register. One that Nadine has only heard in a singular context. “You have had a very long, very hard day,” Elizabeth murmurs. “And I think you could stand for a little… stress relief.”

It has the desired effect. Elizabeth watches as Nadine’s lips part slightly, a light flush creeping up her chest.

Elizabeth continues. “Why don’t you go home and take care of whatever you need to do and then meet us at the house?”

Nadine clears her throat. “And um,” she says, “Henry is okay with this?”

“Henry will be okay with this,” Elizabeth affirms, because lord knows they talk about it often enough. She adds cheekily, “And he is _very_ good at relieving stress.”

She swears she hears Nadine whimper.

* * *

At Elizabeth’s urging, Nadine climbs onto Henry’s face. Elizabeth had gotten them both naked in record time, impatient for this from the second Nadine left her office with an enigmatic smile and a promise to be as quick as possible.

Henry immediately grabs for Nadine’s hips as soon as she’s close enough, pulling her up the rest of the way. He licks a long stripe along her center once his tongue can reach her.

Nadine moans, legs shaking just a little. “Fuck,” she says softly. “Just like that.”

Elizabeth stretches out next to them, watching closely. She hasn’t even fully undressed yet—she’s lost her top, but her pants and bra are still on. “I knew you needed it bad,” she says. She reaches behind herself to undo her bra before tossing it to the side. “You were so tense all day.”

“I was not,” Nadine says. “I was— _oh!_ —I was f-fine!” She rocks against Henry’s face as his tongue flicks at her clit.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Elizabeth teases. “You told me yourself you hate dealing with the Germans. Honestly, when I saw you leaving your office after lunch, I thought you were going to crack a tooth the way you were clenching your jaw.” She stands so that she can take off her pants. “Don’t worry—I’m gonna give Henry a hand with you just as soon as I get undressed.”

“He doesn’t need any— _mmh_ —any help.” Nadine’s back arches as Henry twirls his tongue in a way that proves he’s got it handled, all on his own.

Elizabeth laughs as she pushes down both her pants and underwear together. “Well, I like helping.” Once she’s fully naked, she climbs back onto the bed and tries to grab for Nadine, but Henry holds onto her tight, his hands digging into the flesh of her ass. As Nadine shifts against his rough hold, one of his fingers slips between her cheeks inadvertently. Nadine lets out a high-pitched whine and bucks her hips.

This makes Henry pause. He hesitates then tries it again, touching her experimentally. Nadine whimpers and pushes back against his finger.

Elizabeth has stopped her pursuit. She watches them curiously. “What was that?”

Nadine can’t respond, too focused on rocking back and forth against the dual sensations as Henry slowly strokes her in front and back. His finger presses in slightly, but he stops before he goes too far. He pulls his mouth back from her and pushes her up and slightly away. Nadine moans in loss, but Henry merely smiles. He glances over at Elizabeth. “Babe, is the lube still in the nightstand?”

“Yes,” Elizabeth says slowly, drawing out the word. She looks confused.

Nadine is dripping onto his face.

“Can you grab it for me?”

Nadine moans.

Elizabeth obliges, leaning over to open the drawer as Henry guides Nadine off of him, laying her out on the mattress. He cups her face and looks her in the eye. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Nadine says in a rush.

Henry smiles and leans in to kiss her hard and dirty. When he pulls away, he murmurs. “Turn over for me.”

Nadine practically pants in anticipation as she gets onto her knees.

Elizabeth hands Henry the lube. He pops open the top and squeezes some onto his fingers. “Nadine,” he says. “Look at Elizabeth and tell her what you want me to do to you.”

Elizabeth shifts so that she can get a better look at her. “Tell me,” she says, though by the look on her face, she already has an inkling of what Nadine wants.

“I want… I want… _ohhh_ ,” she draws out as Henry starts stroking her again, this time with slick fingers.

“Use your words, or you don’t get it,” Henry warns.

“I want him to play with my ass,” she breathes.

Elizabeth’s eyes darken.

Henry just continues to trace his finger back and forth, his touch light. “Play with? Is that all?”

“No. Fuck me please. With your fingers.” Nadine is whining a little at this point, trying to push against him to get what she wants.

“Where do you want me to fuck you?”

Elizabeth wraps a hand around Nadine’s shoulder and squeezes tight, nails digging into flesh.

“My ass, oh God, _please_ ,” Nadine chokes out. Henry immediately applies firmer pressure, slipping the tip of his finger into her ass and making her gasp. “Yes!”

Elizabeth’s eyes are glassy, her cheeks flushed. “You’re always surprising us, aren’t you?” she says. She takes Nadine’s mouth in a kiss that is barely controlled, teeth biting at her lips and tongue. “Has anyone ever done this to you before?”

“Yeah,” Nadine moans. She relaxes into Henry’s touch as he slowly works his finger in fully. “Another,” she says, but he ignores her, choosing instead to start up a series of slow strokes.

“Tell me about it,” Elizabeth says.

“Can’t.” Nadine is already monosyllabic.

Elizabeth cups Nadine’s ass and squeezes, and the additional pressure makes Nadine whimper. “Have you been fucked here with more than a finger before?” Elizabeth asks before releasing her.

“Yeah,” Nadine says again. “Fuck. So good.” It’s unclear if she’s referring to her memory or what Henry is doing to her now. Nadine’s brain is sparking and it’s hard to put together a complete thought.

Elizabeth watches intensely. “You’re so fucking hot,” she murmurs. Henry adds more lube before finally adding a second finger. The sound that escapes Nadine makes both McCords groan. Elizabeth glances up at Henry. "How does she feel, babe?"

"Fucking tight.” He moves his fingers infinitesimally. "Nadine, are you sure you can take this?" Nadine can only moan as he works his fingers deeper.

"She wants it bad,” Elizabeth says. “Keep going."

Henry gently turns his wrist, twisting his fingers inside her ass with just the slightest movement as he works them deeper, and Nadine gasps. She sounds shattered.

“You love this,” Elizabeth says, realizing. She runs her fingers lightly through Nadine’s hair, pushing back the curls that have fallen into her face, but Nadine is too overcome to respond. Her entire body trembles a little, and then she pushes her ass back against Henry’s fingers again.

Her unexpected desperation for it makes Henry inhale sharply. He runs his other hand up and down her flank, feeling the way every single muscle in her body seems to shiver under his touch. “God,” he breathes. His eyes are glazed as they scan over Nadine’s body. He works his fingers until he’s finally in, all the way in, knuckles pressed flush against her ass.

He starts fucking her slowly, and Nadine immediately turns into a whimpering mess.

Elizabeth is unable to take her eyes off of what Henry is doing. "Fuck. You really needed this, didn’t you?"

Nadine can only moan.

"Can you take more?"

Nadine nods desperately. Henry uses his free hand to squeeze more lube onto her ass before working another finger in.

Elizabeth and Henry moan as Nadine chokes on her own scream, eagerly pushing her ass back to meet his hand. Elizabeth reaches underneath her to squeeze Nadine's nipples. "I think you can take his cock,” Elizabeth breathes. “I want to see it."

“Please,” Nadine says.

Henry has his cock pressed against Nadine’s hip, and he rocks against her at her plea, giving away just how much he wants that, too. But he’s hesitant. “Yeah?” he says. “You sure?” He feels how tight she is, practically a vice around his fingers, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

“I can take it,” Nadine says, panting. “I can take it.”

He continues to work his fingers ever so slowly as he leans over her back, so that he can speak right into her ear. “You need it?” he asks her softly.

“Yes,” she says. “I need it.”

“How bad?”

“So bad.”

He turns his wrist again just to hear her moan. Nadine can almost hear the smile on his face when he says, “Yeah, you look like it.”

“Please,” she says again.

Elizabeth moves her hand underneath Nadine to cup her dripping sex. "Goddamn, you're soaked.” She looks at Henry. “Can you get her on her side? I wanna see her face when you fuck her.” Henry grunts, and Nadine allows herself to be rearranged. Once they’re all positioned the way she wants, Elizabeth leans forward to take Nadine's mouth in a heated kiss.

Nadine is vaguely aware of Henry moving behind her. She feels the slippery cold feeling of more lube on her, but she ignores it in favor of winding her arms around Elizabeth and losing herself in her mouth.

Then she feels the head of his cock against her ass and she has to break the kiss, a little whine escaping her. "Mmmh, fuck," she whispers. She tips her head forward so that her face is buried in the crook of Elizabeth’s neck.

Henry stills. His hand comes up to rub her side. "You good?"

She nods. Her hands curl into fists against Elizabeth’s back, fingernails dragging over her skin.

“Say it, please,” Henry says. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I’m good,” Nadine rasps. “Keep going.”

He works himself in slowly, taking his sweet time. Nadine’s breathing is stilted, coming out in hitched chokes and gasps against Elizabeth’s throat.

“You’re so sexy,” Elizabeth says, and reaches between her own legs where she’s nearly dripping herself.

When Nadine feels her shift, she pulls back so that she can watch with glazed eyes as Elizabeth touches herself.

Elizabeth lifts her wet fingers to Nadine’s lips. “Taste,” Elizabeth murmurs. Nadine wraps her lips around them without hesitation, sucking them clean. And then she releases them on a gasp as Henry rocks himself deeper inside her.

Henry has one hand braced under him and one hand clamped on Nadine’s hip as he freezes in place.

“How does it feel, baby?” Elizabeth says to him.

“Tight,” he says through clenched teeth. “My god.”

“Are _you_ good?” Elizabeth says.

He exhales sharply through his nose, then lets out a little chuckle. “Trying not to come,” he admits.

This takes both women a little by surprise, because Henry has never struggled with his stamina before. The thought that he is this affected by what they‘re doing right now floods Elizabeth with another rush of wetness.

“We’ll give you a minute,” Elizabeth says, smirking. She turns her attention back to Nadine, trails her fingertips all the way down her body, from her clavicle, over her breast, down her abdomen, before finally cupping her between her legs. The stimulation makes Nadine shiver from head to toe and Henry, in turn, sinks his teeth into Nadine’s shoulder and groans.

He’s got a death grip on Nadine’s hip, and his entire body is tense. “None of that just yet, please,” he tells Elizabeth.

Elizabeth chuckles. “Sorry, sorry.” She pulls her hand back, makes a big show out of not touching. She watches Nadine, who looks like she’s ten seconds away from coming, even from the bare-minimum stimulation she’s currently receiving. “Nadine,” she says softly. “When was the last time you let yourself have this?”

Nadine bites her lip. “Vincent,” she says, “the night before he left for Caracas for the last time.”

Elizabeth nods. “So a long time, then.”

“A long time.”

“You were too good to him,” Elizabeth says, a little contempt in her tone. Maybe even a little jealousy.

Nadine can hear it, and it makes her lips twitch. “Don’t be jealous,” she says. She reaches down between Elizabeth’s legs and slides her own fingers through the wetness there. “I’m here with you, now. Not him.” She slides her hand out slowly, capturing Elizabeth’s clit between two of her fingers as she goes, and Elizabeth shudders.

Henry has begun to relax, his muscles gradually loosening as he backpedals from the edge. He tilts his hips forward slightly and it takes Nadine by surprise. He does it again, deeper.

“You good now?” Nadine gasps, tilting her head back against his chest.

He dips down to kiss her shoulder, her neck, whatever skin he can reach. “I’m good now,” he says, and his voice sounds so deep and dangerous and aroused that it makes both women just a little more wet.

Nadine can no longer focus on anything else as he begins to fuck her in earnest. Elizabeth wraps her hand around Nadine's shoulder and holds on tight, feeling every thrust through Nadine's body. "Tell me how you feel," Elizabeth says softly.

"F-full,” Nadine says. She moans every time Henry slides into her.

Elizabeth's eyes light up and Nadine knows she should worry but she’s too preoccupied being fucked within an inch of her life. "We could fill you up even more," Elizabeth says. She looks at Henry. "Keep her busy," she tells him, and then slides off the bed without further explanation.

Henry's hand wraps around Nadine's front and he captures a nipple between his fingers and squeezes, and her eyes flutter shut. He continues to fuck her steadily, and then not a minute later the mattress dips under them again as Elizabeth climbs back onto the bed.

"Do you think you can take both of us?" Elizabeth asks. Nadine opens her eyes to see Elizabeth is smiling at her. "Do you think I can fuck you too?" In her hands, she’s holding a thick vibrator.

Nadine's entire body is suddenly misfiring, and she feels her muscles contract in a small orgasm. She clutches Henry’s forearm desperately as it rushes through her. Elizabeth’s smile only widens as she watches it.

Henry groans. "Fuck, Nadine," he grits out.

He doesn’t give her any time to recover. As soon as her body stops clenching around him, he continues to fuck her at the same pace.

“Is that a yes?” Elizabeth prompts. She runs the blunt silicone tip down the front of Nadine’s body, and part of Nadine’s brain registers that Elizabeth has already lubed it up.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Nadine breathes.

“Yes,” Elizabeth says. She looks ravenous. “Tell me you want it.” And then her voice changes from a demand to a plea. “Tell me you want this as much as I wanna give it to you.”

Nadine grunts a little as Henry responds to Elizabeth’s beseeching tone by pushing into her with a particularly hard thrust, making Nadine’s eyes roll back in her head. Elizabeth gently nudges the toy between Nadine’s legs, brushing it against her slick thighs.

“Y-yes!” Nadine gets out finally. “Yes. I want it, I want it.” She hooks her top leg over Henry’s, opening herself up as much as she can. She’s panting and struggling to focus, but makes an effort to meet Elizabeth’s intense gaze. “I would never say no to being fucked by you,” she says.

Elizabeth smirks. She presses the tip of the toy against Nadine’s entrance and says, “We’ll see how much of us you can handle.” In one achingly slow, firm motion, she slides the entire length into Nadine’s pussy.

Nadine screams. Henry curses. They all still.

" _Fuck!_ " Nadine sobs. "Oh God. Oh my God."

"That’s it,” Elizabeth says, her voice thick with arousal. Her grip tightens around the base of the toy involuntarily. This shifts the toy minutely, and causes Nadine’s hand to shoot down and grab Elizabeth’s wrist to hold her still.

Nadine’s entire body is trembling. She’s gulping in air, and each exhale comes out in a little mewl. “I need a minute,” she whispers. Under the dim light, her skin gleams with a faint sheen of sweat.

“I need a minute too,” Henry says in a strangled voice.

Elizabeth remains still. Her eyes flit back and forth between the two of them. She drops a light kiss on Nadine's cheek and lets go of the toy. She brings her hand up and squeezes Nadine's shoulder before reaching behind her and doing the same to Henry, pulling all three of them closer together.

“F-fuck!” Nadine cries out as Henry gets buried just a little bit deeper. She arches against him and he presses his lips to her shoulder repeatedly, hungrily. “S-so full. I’ve never... I’ve never felt this full.”

“God, I could come just looking at you,” Elizabeth says. “So beautiful. So sexy.” She trails her hand down over Henry’s ass, Nadine’s, and then between Nadine’s legs again. She extends her fingers toward the vibrator, but doesn’t touch it. “Are you ready now?”

Nadine pauses a second before she nods.

Elizabeth looks back at Henry. "You okay, babe?"

Henry grunts in the affirmative.

Elizabeth grasps the toy and pulls it out before pushing it in again slowly. Nadine exhales, still a little shaky. Elizabeth does this a few more times until Nadine is moving her hips in counterpoint to it. Elizabeth looks back at Henry. They must communicate something nonverbally, because the next time she pulls back, he does too.

This time they push into together, and Nadine's world whites out.

Henry holds her in place as she goes rigid against him and cries out and comes hard, harder than she has in a very long time.

“Jesus,” Henry breathes in wonder. “Wow.” He begins to slow as Nadine whimpers her way down from her orgasm, but Elizabeth shakes her head. Her eyes are wild and she looks positively feral, in a way that has Nadine thinking she should be fearing for her sanity.

“No,” Elizabeth tells him, “keep going. She can take it.” She continues to fuck Nadine with the vibrator at the same pace, and Henry counter-matches his thrusts to hers until they turn Nadine into an incoherent, babbling mess. She feels so full and so sensitized and so out of her mind with pleasure, and they just _can’t_ know what this feels like for her, what they’re doing to her.

And then on her next thrust, Elizabeth turns the vibrator on.

Nadine let's out a soundless scream and convulses. "I can't... Oh fu— I..." She's saying words, she knows she's saying words, but she can't make them make sense.

Elizabeth is relentless. She pushes her hand up at the end of every stroke to put pressure on Nadine's clit. "You can do it, keep coming while we fuck you," she says.

Henry's rhythm is starting to devolve, too. "Oh God. Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," he pants.

Elizabeth's hips are rocking back and forth against nothing, clearly seeking stimulation herself. "Come on, baby, come for us," she says. Elizabeth gets her other hand between Nadine's legs and presses her fingers against her clit.

Nadine feels on the edge of something big, her muscles tensing, her blood burning through her veins, her brain practically vibrating.

Henry swears and snaps his hips forward in a series of quick brutal thrusts before releasing inside Nadine. Elizabeth moans. She slams the toy forward while keeping pressure on Nadine's clit. That's it. Nadine is vaguely aware of making very loud vocalizations, but mostly all she can feel is a seemingly never-ending series of shocks through her body that are just barely on the right side of painful pleasure.

The next thing she is aware of is a warmth between her legs. She opens her eyes to see Elizabeth kneeling in front of her, wiping her gently with a damp washcloth. Elizabeth smiles up at her before placing a chaste kiss on her thigh. Nadine’s eyes close again.

She hears Elizabeth get off the bed and walk back to the bathroom. She hears the low tones of Elizabeth conversing briefly with Henry, though she can’t make out the words. She hears Henry walk out of the bathroom. He climbs back into bed and kisses Nadine softly on the mouth before spooning himself around her. Elizabeth joins them a short while later, climbing in on Nadine’s other side.

Elizabeth is much more wired than Henry, something that becomes clear very fast. She kisses all the way up Nadine’s leg, and while it’s more tender than seductive, there’s a charged energy to it that can’t be ignored.

“I don’t think I can move,” Nadine finally mutters.

“Then don’t move,” Elizabeth says easily. “I think you’re done for the night, anyway.”

“I think I saw God,” she says hoarsely, and she’s only half-joking.

Henry barks out a laugh and wraps his arm around her. He spans a large hand across her lower belly. “We did fuck you pretty hard,” he says, that rough arousal still present in his voice. “You squirted all over Elizabeth.”

That surprises Nadine. She opens her eyes. Elizabeth is looking directly at her, eyes gleaming.

“I—” Nadine starts. A little bit of color rises to her cheeks. “I didn’t realize.”

“You were a little preoccupied,” Elizabeth says.

Henry throws an arm across Nadine’s waist, so she settles back into the mattress again. “It was incredible,” he says. “You are incredible.”

“It’s been a while since that’s happened to me,” Nadine muses. Now that she’s more aware of things, she can tell that the sheets under them _are_ a bit damp, and not in a sweat-soaked kind of way. “Then again, it’s been a while since I’ve been fucked by anyone who was as relentless as the two of you.”

“How can we help ourselves when you are this responsive to our touch?” Elizabeth says. “I’ve wanted to take you apart like that for a long time. God, it was worth the wait.” She nips at Nadine’s shoulder with her teeth.

Nadine runs her own hand down Elizabeth’s thigh. “And what about you? You’re the only one who hasn’t come tonight, not even once,” Nadine says. “And after you’ve been _so_ good to me...” She swipes a hand through Elizabeth’s arousal.

Elizabeth twitches at just that small touch. "I'm— I’m okay," she says unconvincingly.

“I don’t believe you,” Nadine says.

"Are you too tired to make her come?” Henry asks Nadine.

"Well you two _did_ exhaust me," Nadine teases, even as she runs her fingers slowly over Elizabeth’s slit.

“I bet she'll be easy,” Henry says confidently. “I barely touched her in the bathroom and she almost came just from that."

"I can take care of myself,” Elizabeth says.

That makes Nadine smile. “Yeah?” she says, and pulls her hand back. “I want to see that."

Elizabeth moves her own hand between her legs. "You want a show?" She spreads her legs, sinks one finger inside herself. "Fuck,” she mutters. "I’d prefer if one of you fucked me, but I can give you a show if that’s what you want to see." She leans over to grab the vibrator off the nightstand. "I'll use this since it worked so well for you."

Nadine bites her lip. She moves down to the end of the bed where she’ll have a better view. Henry lays on his side and props his head up on one hand to watch. Elizabeth trails the vibrator slowly down her body, parting her knees to give them a wide open view.

“I can see how wet you are,” Nadine murmurs. “You were lying about being okay.” She reaches out to stroke the inside of Elizabeth’s ankle.

“Watching you made me wet,” Elizabeth says, “but I would have been fine without. I’m a big girl.” She slides the shaft against her slit, dragging it through her arousal. “Mmmh—but this is good too.” She pushes the vibrator into herself one slow inch at a time, though she’s certainly wet enough that she could have taken the whole thing in one thrust if she wanted to. She presses it deep, rocks it a little, changes the angles.

“Turn it on,” Nadine murmurs.

Elizabeth looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, am I taking orders from you, now?”

Nadine curls her fingers over Elizabeth’s ankle possessively. “Are you capable of that?”

“I could be convinced.”

Nadine reaches up and presses the button herself.

Elizabeth breathes in deeply and her eyes flutter shut at the strong vibrations. After a moment, she begins to fuck herself with it. She starts slowly, but Nadine can tell right away that Elizabeth is already way too close for this speed to be enjoyable or satisfying. Elizabeth quickly picks up the pace until she’s fucking herself hard and fast, her breaths tripping over themselves with every thrust.

Nadine moves closer. She uses both hands to push Elizabeth’s thighs apart wider and hold them there, and the added pressure makes Elizabeth moan. Nadine watches her intently. “Come for us,” she says.

And Elizabeth snaps. Her back arches and her hips thrust repeatedly into her own hand as she cries out.

Nadine can’t take it anymore. She pushes Elizabeth’s hands away, taking control of the vibrator herself as Elizabeth comes, pumping it roughly until Elizabeth is gasping. Nadine uses her other hand to spread Elizabeth open and then leans down to tongue her clit hungrily.

Henry groans. "Jesus, you two are insane, you know that? You _never_ stop.”

Nadine pulls away to flash him a dirty grin. "What can I say? Your wife is insatiable," she says. She turns the vibration up to its max and then gives Elizabeth’s clit hard little licks until Elizabeth is reaching down and tangling a hand in Nadine’s hair to hold her close.

"Please," Elizabeth begs. “That’s t-too much. Nadine—”

Nadine ignores her, choosing instead to use her whole tongue to swirl around Elizabeth's clit as she continues to fuck her roughly with the toy. She wonders if it was cleaned off or if it’s still covered in her own arousal—Nadine clenches around nothing at the thought. Elizabeth cries out at the extra contact and her hands clench almost painfully in Nadine’s hair. Henry reaches down and gently detangles Elizabeth’s hands, pinning them above her head instead.

“You’re being naughty,” he says.

“Sh-she—” Elizabeth gasps, unable to complete her thought.

“Let her eat her fill,” Henry murmurs. “She wants it. Let her have it.”

Elizabeth lets out a high pitched whine and half-heartedly tries to get out of Henry's grasp. He merely presses her hands down harder. "You know better than that," he admonishes.

Nadine feels herself getting revved up all over again at the exchange—the way the McCords play around with power in bed always gets her soaking wet.

She goes back to teasing Elizabeth a little, light licks and unpredictable patterns. Elizabeth moans in loss. “No, no, no, come on, Nadine,” Elizabeth pleads. She tries to lift her hips closer, but Nadine uses her free arm to pin her flat. “I was so close, you got me so close—“

Nadine lifts her mouth. “I thought you said it was too much,” she says. She pushes the vibrator in with a particularly deep, hard thrust, making Elizabeth shriek.

“I… I—”

Nadine pulls away. She looks up at Henry. "How… how do I make her squirt?"

Henry's eyes widen. She can see him thinking, and wonders if maybe he doesn't want anybody other than him to be able to make Elizabeth come like that. But then he answers her. "A lot of G-spot stimulation usually does the trick." He looks at the vibrator Nadine currently has buried in his wife. "That toy probably won't do the trick, but we have one that will."

“Grab it?” Nadine asks.

Henry glances at Elizabeth as he asks Nadine, "Can you keep her under control?"

"I'm right here," Elizabeth mutters, but they both ignore her.

“I can deal with her,” Nadine says confidently. To prove her point, she twists the toy and sucks on Elizabeth’s clit until Elizabeth is throwing her head back with a moan. Elizabeth’s hands reach down, but stop just short of sinking into Nadine's hair. Nadine sees this, notices the restraint, and it pleases her. "Good girl," she murmurs, and rewards Elizabeth with a full lick.

Henry laughs. "Yeah, you can handle her." He gets out of bed, heads to the closet.

Elizabeth's thighs are twitching under Nadine's hands, her hips tilting, seeking out more. Nadine merely responds by gentling her touch, and it makes Elizabeth whine. Henry returns with a blue, curved silicone toy. Elizabeth makes a sound of anguish when she sees it. "I can't Henry, fuck, it’ll be too much."

Nadine nips at her thigh. “I’ll take extra care,” she murmurs. “Don’t you trust me to give you what you need?”

Elizabeth groans.

Henry climbs back on the bed as Nadine is giving Elizabeth a few last, quick thrusts with the vibrator that make her eyes roll and her mouth fall open. And then Nadine pulls out the toy and tosses it to the side. It glistens with Elizabeth's arousal, and fuck if it doesn’t turn Nadine on to see how wet Elizabeth always gets for her.

Nadine holds her hand out, and Henry gives her the new toy. She examines it with interest, noting the long smooth shaft, the curved end, the flattened tip. She tests out the controls and finds the vibration suitably strong.

Henry watches her with dark eyes. "Hard and fast is key," he advises. "Fuck her until she screams, and then give her just a little bit more."

Elizabeth whimpers despite herself. Nadine looks right at her and Elizabeth bites down on the inside of her cheek. Her chest heaves as she tries to cope with all the attention Nadine is so freely giving her.

“Until you scream,” Nadine repeats back, looking Elizabeth in the eye, “and then some more.” She brings the new toy to her lips and gives it a few obscene licks from base to tip, getting it wet enough for play. Both Elizabeth and Henry groan at the sight.

Henry molds himself to Elizabeth’s side. He brushes a few stray locks of hair off of her damp forehead. “Am I going to have to hold you down for this?” he asks her.

She turns her head toward him, but doesn’t quite look at him because she can’t break her gaze from Nadine. “I...” she says distractedly.

“Or are you gonna be good?”

“I’ll be good,” Elizabeth promises.

Nadine pulls the toy out of her mouth with a _pop_. “We’ll see about that,” she says. She reaches down to brace one hand on Elizabeth’s pelvis, and with the other places the tip of the toy at Elizabeth’s entrance. She just teases her with it, rolling it with light and varied pressure until Elizabeth finally tilts her hips up and asks for it.

Nadine ignores the wordless plea. She chooses instead to rub the entire shaft of the toy along Elizabeth’s pussy, sliding smooth silicone over her clit until Elizabeth whines low in her throat.

“Nadine, come on,” Elizabeth says.

Nadine presses down harder on her pelvis and then slides the vibrator in all the way, one swift smooth motion, to the hilt. Elizabeth chokes on a cry, throwing her head back against the pillow. Nadine leverages downward on the toy so that the curved tip will press harder against Elizabeth’s G-spot. Elizabeth lets out a high pitched whimper, and it makes Nadine smile. “There it is,” Nadine says softly.

“P-please...”

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you want it now?” She pulls it out a few inches and slides it back in again, and Elizabeth inhales sharply. “You don’t think it’s too much anymore?” Nadine pulls it out again, this time nearly all the way, and thrusts it into her.

Henry is watching them both with intensity. He cups one of Elizabeth’s breasts and twirls the nipple between his fingers as she arches and squirms under Nadine’s assault.

“Well?” Nadine prompts when Elizabeth doesn’t answer.

“Yes, yes,” Elizabeth gasps as Nadine takes up a hard, steady rhythm. “Yes, I want it, oh please, oh fuck—” She emits a tiny scream when Nadine turns the toy on, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

Henry reaches down and bands a strong arm across her hips to hold her down. Elizabeth clutches at it desperately, holding on for dear life as Nadine’s pace begins to border on relentless. Elizabeth nails dig into his skin as her back arches off the bed. Nadine dips her head down until her mouth is hovering over Elizabeth's clit. She uses just the tip of her tongue to trace the edges of her pussy and continues to thrust the toy in and out, pausing at the bottom of every out stroke so the vibrations settle on Elizabeth's G-spot.

She shoots Henry a conspiratorial look before surrounding Elizabeth's clit with her mouth and sucking on it just how Elizabeth likes.

Elizabeth screams, and immediately starts to beg in half-formed words and moans. "Fu— Hen— Nad— I can't… Oh g—” She writhes on the mattress, one hand holding onto Henry and the other twisting in the sheets.

"That’s it, baby,” Henry soothes. “She's gonna keep fucking you until you come all over her face." He doesn’t take his eyes off the tableau in front of him. “Keep going Nadine,” he says roughly. “She’s so close. Make her scream." Nadine fumbles with the buttons and then turns the vibrator up and starts pounding it into Elizabeth. She hears Henry moan. "She's going to feel this all day tomorrow and remember you doing this to her."

Nadine twitches a little, thinking of how Elizabeth won't be able to _move_ tomorrow without thinking about Nadine between her legs. Elizabeth's legs keep trying to close around her head, her thighs twitching, as Henry continues to murmur encouragement to both of them. Elizabeth is panting now, bordering on desperation. Nadine presses down on the toy, putting as much pressure as possible on her front wall, and Elizabeth screams. She keeps going.

“Come on, give it to me,” Nadine hisses, possessed with a consuming and singular focus. She can feel the vibrations buzzing against her tongue as she fucks Elizabeth hard and fast, all of her senses so subsumed in what she’s doing to Elizabeth that she can almost feel it between her own legs.

Henry dips down to take one of Elizabeth’s nipples into his mouth, closing his teeth around it gently until she yelps and buries a hand in his hair.

“Fuck!” she cries out. Her legs are actually shaking; it’s so much of everything. She doesn’t know whether she wants to press herself into what Nadine is doing to her or move away.

Henry releases her nipple with a pop. “She’s about to break,” he murmurs to Nadine. He rests a wide hand over Elizabeth’s pelvis just to feel her body quivering under it.

Nadine gives her three more hard thrusts when Elizabeth lets out a hard shriek. There’s a gush of fluid, and it spills over Nadine’s hands and catches her on her chin, and Nadine tosses the toy to the side and immediately buries her mouth against it, lapping it all up, eating her fill as Elizabeth squeals and shudders and sobs under her touch. There’s wetness seemingly everywhere, all over them, soaking Elizabeth’s thighs and Nadine’s face and the sheets underneath.

Nadine carries her through it, matches her ministrations to Elizabeth’s reactions. When Elizabeth finally begins to settle down, Nadine dials it back to gentle licks and strokes. She moans right into Elizabeth’s pussy and it makes Elizabeth twitch.

“Oh my god,” Elizabeth breathes.

Nadine buries her tongue inside Elizabeth, wanting one final taste before one of them inevitably pushes her away. Elizabeth inhales sharply as a tiny aftershock goes through her.

“Nadine please,” she moans, sounding half-dead with exhaustion. Nadine relents.

“ _Christ_ ,” Henry growls. He grasps Nadine by the shoulder and roughly flips her onto her back, immediately climbing on top of her to kiss her hard and long, biting her lips and sucking her tongue into his mouth, tasting every last bit of his wife on her that he can get.

His lips move down her jaw, to her chin, down her neck, anywhere he can find a trace of wetness. And then he makes his way back to her mouth and kisses her again. “Your face is a mess,” he tells her when they pull apart for air.

She gives him a sly grin. “I earned it.”

"You certainly did. Fuck, that was hot.” He looks over at Elizabeth lying motionless on the bed. "I think you might have killed her," he says.

Elizabeth starts to lift one arm off the bed, but it flops back down before it gets all the way up.

Henry chuckles. "Well, I guess she's still partially alive." He kisses Nadine again and then nuzzles into her neck for a minute, breathing her in. She relaxes under him. Her heart rate slows, and she feels a sense of contentment wash over her.

Henry readjusts so that he can spoon her from behind, and beside them Elizabeth starts to shift. She curls up on Nadine’s other side and drapes an arm over her waist. They lay like that for a while, until Elizabeth makes a noise of discomfort, grimacing a little.

“I don’t mind sleeping on a wet spot,” she rasps, “but this is a little more than that.” Her voice is rough, almost hoarse.

Nadine feels Henry smile against her neck. “You two made a mess.”

Nadine’s eyes are closed, but she can practically sense Elizabeth rolling her eyes. “Yeah, like you had nothing to do with that.”

Henry chuckles. “Uh-huh. I’ll take care of the sheets, babe. You two go clean up.”

“I love when he’s domestic,” Elizabeth says as she starts to shift and Nadine hears the genuine affection in Elizabeth’s voice.

Elizabeth tugs at Nadine’s hand. “Come on, or he’ll start taking the sheets off while we’re still in bed.”

Nadine reluctantly gets up and follows Elizabeth to the bathroom. Elizabeth flicks on the bare minimum of lights and then turns on the shower before slipping into the little room with the toilet and quietly shutting the door. When she comes out, Nadine goes in, pees, flushes. When Nadine comes out again, Elizabeth is extending a hand toward her.

“Join me please,” Elizabeth says.

Nadine takes her hand and allows Elizabeth to pull her into the shower. Nadine sighs deeply as Elizabeth drapes her arms over her shoulders. They both spend a moment basking in the steaming heat.

After a long moment Nadine finally shifts, squinting her eyes open. “We should probably actually get clean,” she says reluctantly.

“Ever the practical one,” Elizabeth says, though she pulls back slowly. She reaches for the body wash and a pouf. “Let me?” she says.

“All right.”

Elizabeth traces Nadine’s body with gentle strokes, paying special attention to her breasts and the apex of her thighs. Not a seduction, just intimate touch, closeness. She finishes with the softest kiss on Nadine’s lips. “You’re exquisite. Every inch of you.”

Nadine brushes off the compliment wordlessly, taking the pouf out of her hands. “Your turn,” she says.

Elizabeth allows it, stepping back to give her access. Nadine uses her own hands just as much as the pouf, sliding her palms over soapy skin until Elizabeth is practically melting. Once she’s done, Nadine hangs the pouf back on its hook and brings her hands up to cup the back of Elizabeth’s neck and bring their lips together.

Elizabeth deepens the kiss but it’s tender, almost reverent. She backs Nadine into the tiled wall, cradles her face in her hands and presses their bodies together as she kisses her sweet and slow.

They stay like this until Henry’s voice interrupts them. “You two make a pretty picture,” he says softly. He’s got the glass door open a crack, and just watches them with a faint smile.

There’s something in the edge of his voice that Nadine can’t quite place. She thinks that Elizabeth must hear it too, must know what it is, because when she pulls back her expression is carefully schooled.

“Just getting clean,” Elizabeth says lightly. “Care to join us?”

Henry chuckles. “I don’t think that shower is big enough for three.”

“We can squeeze.”

“That’s optimistic.”

Elizabeth concedes easily. “Fine; I’ll get out, you get in.”

As she steps out, Henry pulls the towel off the rack and wraps her in it before giving her a light kiss.

Nadine would have followed her out, allowing Henry to have the shower to himself, but he steps in immediately and blocks her in, closing the door. Before she knows what’s happening, Nadine gets pinned against the wall again and Henry resumes kissing her right where Elizabeth left off. Nadine sighs into his mouth and kisses him back.

He finally breaks the kiss for air, but he doesn’t pull away. “You really are incredible, you know,” he murmurs against her lips. His frame blocks her from the spray, surrounds her, but she doesn’t feel trapped. He cups her face softly. “Will you stay?”

“...Your kids—”

He shakes his head. “Out all weekend.” He smiles briefly. “They’re giving us practice for when we become official empty-nesters. Please stay,” he says again. And adds playfully, “Elizabeth said she promised you hard liquor and stress relief and I think we’ve only delivered on one of those fronts.”

Nadine snickers. Already, that part of the evening seems so far away. She couldn’t care less about the alcohol now, not after everything they just gave her—but spending the rest of the night in their bed, pressed between their bodies sounds too sumptuous to pass up.

And anyway, Nadine has never denied either McCord anything, and she isn’t about to start now.

“All right,” she agrees. Easy as anything.

Henry’s resultant smile could blind a woman. It certainly has Nadine’s heartbeats tripping over themselves—which seems almost ridiculous, given everything she just let this man do to her body not an hour before.

He kisses her again, bracing his hands on her hips. When she feels his cock twitch against her leg, she pulls back to look at him in disbelief. She reaches down to palm him gently. Just to see.

But Henry merely chuckles and pulls away from her hand. “Don’t get your hopes up. As much as I’d love to fuck you screaming again, it’s going to take me a while to recover.” He grins and gives her hips a squeeze. “But I’m sure we can come up with some other ways to keep you happy.”

“Any happier and I won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” she says pointedly. 

“Even better. I’d prefer you on your back tomorrow, anyway.”

She inhales sharply. “And yet you have the nerve,” she breathes, tilting her head up so that her lips brush against his again, “to call _me_ insane when you’re just as insatiable. You and Elizabeth both.”

“Only because of you.”

She doesn’t respond because she doesn’t know how. Nadine chooses instead to grab him by the shoulders and turn him around bodily. She drops the thread of that conversation completely. “Let me wash your back,” she offers, “before the water gets cold.”

She reaches around him for the body wash and pours some into her palm before handing him back the bottle. She works it into a lather between her hands and runs it over his skin, trying not to think about how intimate this is—and with a man who doesn’t even belong to her.

Henry soaps up the rest of his body before rinsing off. He turns around to give her a peck, similar to the little kisses he’s always giving Elizabeth in passing. “There’s a fresh bath towel waiting for you on the counter,” he says. “Why don’t you dry off and make sure Elizabeth isn’t getting too lonely out there by herself?”

Nadine slides the shower door open and steps out before closing it behind her. As promised, there’s a fluffy towel on the counter. She unfolds it and wraps it around herself, tucking the corner between her breasts. She watches Henry’s blurred silhouette through the mirror as he massages shampoo into his hair before stepping under the spray, rinsing off, and then turning off the shower.

She spots another towel hanging on a hook on the door—it’s the only one left, so she assumes it belongs to him. When Henry steps out behind her, she hands it to him.

“Thank you,” he says. He wipes his face first, then towels off the upper half of his body as Nadine slips out of the bathroom.

Elizabeth looks up and smiles when she sees Nadine. She’s sitting up against the headboard in a silky robe, scrolling through her personal phone. The duvet is turned down over fresh sheets. On the bedside table, there’s a bottle of expensive scotch and three empty glasses.

Elizabeth tracks her gaze. “I did promise you hard liquor,” she says.

“You did. And I see you broke out the good stuff for me.”

“Always.” Elizabeth gestures toward the closet. “Take whatever you want to wear. All my sleepwear is in the bottom drawer of the bureau, if you think you can stay the night. We… we’d like it if you stayed.”

The bathroom door opens just as Elizabeth is asking, and Henry emerges with a small cloud of steam. “She told me she’d stay,” he confirms. He leans down to kiss Nadine’s bare shoulder.

His answer pleases Elizabeth. “Good,” she says softly, eyes on Nadine. “I hoped you would.”

Henry steers Nadine into the closet himself and shows her where to find everything. “And I hung up your clothes,” he says. She looks over, sees them hanging next to all of Elizabeth’s things.

“Oh,” Nadine says. She’s surprised by his thoughtfulness, though she shouldn’t be. “Thank you.” Henry takes her towel, hangs it up before disappearing into his own closet.

Nadine emerges in a soft gray t-shirt, and Elizabeth smiles when she sees her. “You look good in my clothes,” Elizabeth says.

Nadine feels almost self-conscious. Elizabeth’s open affection, the intimacy of wearing her clothing—it all cracks her threshold for embarrassment in a way that sex never could.

“I think you mean _my_ clothes,” Henry quips, coming up behind Nadine. He places his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her forward. Nadine takes the hint and gets into bed, Elizabeth stopping her for a quick kiss as Nadine climbs over her.

“ _Our_ clothes then,” Elizabeth says easily. She reaches for the scotch, pouring out three glasses as Nadine settles back against the headboard, getting comfortable. Henry gets in on the other side of her. He’s wearing sleep pants and no shirt.

Elizabeth passes the filled glasses down the row. “Cheers,” she says, and clinks her glass to theirs.

Nadine breathes it in deeply before taking a long sip. She closes her eyes and savors it, feels it warm her all the way down. A good way to wind down an objectively fantastic evening.

“So,” Elizabeth says after a long moment, “round two?” She grins and runs a hand playfully up Nadine’s bare leg. “Or are we up to round three now?”

“You and Henry are as bad as each other,” Nadine says with a laugh. She swats Elizabeth’s hand away before it can reach dangerous territory.

“You say that like it doesn’t turn you on, knowing how much we want you,” Elizabeth teases.

“Anyone with a _pulse_ would be turned on by the two of you.”

“Are you turned on right now?” Henry asks, a tiny hint of suggestion.

Nadine looks at him, her expression full of false innocence. She parts her legs shamelessly. “You’re welcome to check.” 

It’s a challenge Henry knows better than to take, so he smirks but doesn’t touch her. “Cheeky.”

She closes her legs again, primly crossing one over the other.

“Later though,” Elizabeth promises.

Nadine can’t help the shiver that runs through her body. They’re going to kill her. 

Elizabeth rubs her thigh soothingly. “I think you can take it, after a little rest.” A thrum of arousal pulses through Nadine's veins, Elizabeth’s statement so similar to what she said earlier, when she was encouraging Nadine to take both of them. Elizabeth smiles but doesn’t say anything more as she silently sips her drink.

Nadine finishes hers and passes her glass to Elizabeth, who sets it on the nightstand. Nadine fidgets for a moment before shifting down and curling into Elizabeth’s side. “I’m going to get some of that rest,” she tells them. “Don’t get up to too much trouble in the meantime.”

“No promises,” Henry murmurs. He squeezes her shoulder, but she’s already drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
